Chappelles Crazy Spells
by Kezz1524
Summary: Chappelles day is steadly gettier worse, michelle tony, are in trouble, new chapter up
1. The Plan

Chapter 1 The Plan

Chappelle was always angry or irritated about something but what really made him mad were Tony and Michelle, they would always be so happy holding hands. And Chase and Kim were just as bad! Why couldn't they just have relationships outside of CTU and not inside, He had a plan but he would need some ones help but who to ask?

Michelle had been married to Tony for 2 years now and waking up to him in the mornings was just pure pleasure, she started drawing circles on his chest with his finger, he began to stir once he saw his beautiful Michelle on top of him, circling his chest he was awake. He grabbed her by both of her arms and hung them above her head, he held them down with one hand and with the other he began to tickle her, and she screamed and giggled. That's not fair she pleaded, your stronger, as she tried to get out of Tony's grip! Tony just sat watching enjoying the moment. After a while he let go of her arms and began kissing her neck, she went weak from her feet upwards. She may have been married to him for two years but he still made her melt. Michelle sweetheart as much as I would love to stay like this forever we need to get ready for work. Care to join me in the shower Tony continued with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile at CTU, Chappelle was getting ready for when the couples were going to arrive. He marched round none was there yet; it was only half past 7. What was he doing here so early? Jack walked in and knocked him out of his thought train. Chappelle have you seen Kate? Not another one Chappelle thought. No he muttered

Jack walked away, ever since Chappelle had escaped death, a week or two ago he had been acting weird to any one who was in a relationship? Michelle and Tony, him and Kate. Chase and Kim, He suddenly felt angry, oh if he did anything to Kim he would kill him.

Tony got out of the shower not a stitch on; Michelle was still in there her eyes closes and the water just running down her face. Her eyes flickered open as she suddenly realized that Tony wasn't in the shower anymore. But then she saw Tony staring at her. She relaxed, she got out of the shower and Tony handed her a towel. He then pulled Michelle into his arms. We better get changed Tony said. Chappelle be angry with us again, and I can't be bothered with him today. Michelle walked into there room and pulled out a skirt and a plain blouse. Tony picked his close out, got dressed and went and made breakfast as he was waiting for Michelle his Cell went of. He looked at his cell phone it was Chappelle. Michelle was finished by this time and came in to here the end of the conversation. Tony hung up, but looked really angry, Michelle he began he says were late and if were not there of 30 minutes we can go and look for other jobs! What! She shouted back! Well lets go she said, I don't like that man but I like my job so come on!

Chappelle was thinking his plan through its going to work just wait until they arrive now.

Tony and Michelle arrived but not in a good mood. Michelle went and sat be hind her monitor and Tony followed her. He whispered in her ear, he gives you any grief call me. She knew whom he meant with he! She laughed and said thanks, Tony walked up to his office.


	2. Help me

Chapter 2 Too late

Tony saw Chappelle head towards Michelle and Kim; he was about to start watching his every move, when Jack interrupted him. "So you've noticed it as well I see," said jack. "Yeah he's been acting weird to both of them since the accident'. Tony continued. 'But if I does anything to her ill kill him even if he is mental!' Jack said. And they both knew whom he meant with Her.

Michelle and Kim were talking about a program on the computer when Chappelle headed towards them. 'Hi girls" he said. 'Your needed in tech 2, one of the computers isn't working'. 'Okay Michelle replied and they headed of to Tech 2. Once they got there they walked in to see which computer wasn't working they all seemed to be working fine. 'There fine" said Kim irritated. They turned around to leave, and none less than Chappelle was standing there, with a gun.

Tony finished up with Jack and headed towards Michelle desk, she was no longer there. 'Jack, where's Kim" Tony shouted. 'Oh god, Kim, Kim,' he began to shout. They saw Chappelle heading towards them with a big grin on his face. "Chappelle, where are Kim and Michelle"? "I think there in tech 2" Though I not sure". They began to walk reasonably quickly towards Tech 2, Chappelle secretly behind them. They entered Tech 2, to see Michelle and Kim tided to chairs with tape on their mouths. Tony went over too Michelle, with a look of pure anger on his face, he took the tape of her mouth. And kissed her. Though not shocked Michelle enjoyed this kiss, she opened her eyes mid kiss and screamed. Tony jumped up and, and turned around to see what she had screamed at. He then saw Chappelle and two other men. Chappelle had a gun in his hand and the other two looked ready to fight. "Now Tony listen we need you to stay in here and keep quit or die"? "Its your choice", "you as well Jack".

"Cloey, Jack, Kim, Tony and Michelle went out to dinner, it's just us and Adam Okay"? "Now I want you to look up who Peter McDonald is". Cloey gave him a look as if to say why. When Chappelle just said, "Do it".

Cloey headed over to Adam, "Chappell's acting weird again" Cloey said. "When isn't he"? Adam replied. "We need to look up who Peter McDonald is". Chappelle wants facts with in the next 30 minutes.

"Cloey he's a serial killer" Adam said almost shocked. "He hasn't been seen in the last 12 years" He was last seen in Spain". He then showed her a picture of him. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. "He escaped from a mental hospital originally". "He's been killing ever since", "Oh my God" Cloey said. "Come on we better tell Chappelle".

"Yeah Cloey what's the matter"? "Well I looked up who Peter McDonald was", "we found out he a serial killer". "He escaped from a mental hospital 12 years ago" "What do u want me to do now". I want you to see if you can find him".

"There busy for the time being, but once they work out who it is, there not going to be pleased", Chappelle said through the telephone.


	3. Pain

Chapter 3

Michelle, Tony, Kim and Jack were all still locked up in Tech 2, Tony was talking to Jack, they were trying to get out of here, but not getting very far. Two men walked in, one pointing a gun at Michelle the other at Kim. Tony gasped, "don't you dare you son of a bitch". As he began two walk towards Michelle, the man said, "you move another step and I'll shoot her, since she's a worthless girl' I don't really care what happens to her". Tony stayed were he was. But gave Michelle a look as if to say were going to get through this. "Now lets get started" the man said who had hold of Kim. You take Michelle and Tony I'll take Kim and _him._ He pointed at Jack.

Chappelle was watching as they were moving them to different rooms, he was pleased everything was going well. His cell phone began to ring. "Hi Ryan Chappelle speaking" Hi Ryan Chappelle what a nice name?" "Were did you get it from"? Though always liked your other one better". It was a female voice, he knew that voice, and then suddenly it came to him...his ex wife.

Tony and Michelle were brought into a dark room, they couldn't say were it was in the building because they never been there before. The man who had taken them there was gone for now, he had handcuffed Michelle's right arm to Tony's left. They were now sitting on the floor. Waiting to see what happened next. "What did we do"? Tony asked, though not expecting to get an answer, he looked slightly to the left, to see Michelle resting her head on his shoulder, she mumbled "Tony I'm scared" trying to pull back the tears. But Tony heard it in her voice. With his other arm he started stroking her arm, "when we get out of here Michelle I going to kill him". "Don't worry at least we've got each other". Trying to embrace her. She then lay her head on his chest and shut her eyes. He pulled her in even closer. It then crossed his mind, _why'd handcuff them to each other?_

Chappelle wasn't quit sure how to reply to this woman, his _ex wife_. He started "Well someone had to change there name" Wouldn't want to be were you've been for the last 5 years" Chappelle said "Well I am out now at least sweetheart" said the woman. "Don't you dare call me sweetheart" was all he could say.

Chloe walked towards Adam to see if he had found anything else out, "Found anything"? "Yeah he's got a wife a two children". "What" "yeah but they haven't been seen in the last 5 years. "What's the wife called?" "Sarah McDonald", "though you should probably look, Sarah Radcliff up". "Why"? "Because McDonald is her marriage name". "Okay thanks", and with that she walked of.

They had taken the handcuffs of Michelle and Tony now but they were still locked in a room. The room was pitch black so they couldn't see anything. Michelle sat on the floor with her head on her husbands shoulder. Tony asked quietly "are you okay"? Her answer was to place her hands around Tony's neck and whisper "yes". But she didn't let go. Tony then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in close. At very moment Chappelle walked in, carrying a gun, and pointing it at the both of them. "Stand up" he said. They did so, though Tony not letting go of Michelle. Chappelle walked closer and closer to them until, he was just inches away from Michelle, The gun still in his hand. Tony's grip on Michelle's hand grew tighter. Michelle gave him a weak smile. _What were they going to do to them? _


	4. You Don't Know

Chapter 4 you don't know

Michelle stood frozen, still with her hand in her husbands hand. But then Chappell's Cell phone went of. "You two got of lucky" with that he walked away. Tony looked at Michelle "lucky" was his only reply. He pulled Michelle into and embrace and they sat on the floor again.

A man with dark brown hair and blue eyes stormed his way into the CTU building. Chloe looked up to see whom it was and gasped as she saw Him. "Adam did you see him"? "Yeah," "come he's heading towards Chappell's office. They followed quickly, the man who looked like Peter McDonald entered Chappell's office. "Were is it," he demanded. Chappelle looked up in surprise. "Wow Peter what a nice surprise", "what brings you here"? Chappelle continued. "Was you who put her there"? "It was she said so...?" "Oh I am going to kill you". Chappelle suddenly went white realizing something. "Yes" he said and I would happily do it again. Peter pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Chappelle.

Kim was in tears, blood gushing out of her leg, her father, she cried more.... "Help" she cried. Again and again.

Chloe walked round not sure were she was going, when she heard someone crying. She followed it. She found the room were it was coming from. It was locked "Hello anyone in there"? She shouted.

Kim looked up was the finally someone there to help, "yes me Kim help, he bleeding.... oh god help please...please.... _I'm_ bleeding help...oh please.

It just carried on. Chloe opened the door with the card she had. But what she saw then made her nearly fate, "Kim your going to be okay", she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called an ambulance and the police. She walked over to Kim to try and calm her down but it didn't work.

Chappelle stood frozen what was he going to do? Were, were Chloe and Adam? He could really do with them now. Peter stepped towards him, closer and closer. "I still can't believe you got away with what you did". "You sent _her_ to a MENTAL HOUSE, lied to the police". "WHY", "what did we do"? Peter said, Chappelle smiled and said. "You were killing everyone in site", and she was you follower." Peter looked up, and said, "It felt good to kill so I did you did it as well?

Tony stood up, Michelle still sitting on the floor. He walked over to the door he pushed on it, each time, again and again, nothing happening. Michelle laughed and said. "Tony its not going to open", Michelle sat sitting on the floor watching him. He turned around and looked at her, he couldn't help but smile she was laying flat on her back, with her eyes shut. "You watch I will," he laughed at himself. And so he did, the door flew right of it hinges. Michelle looked at Tony and gave him an absolute astonished look. He turned around to face her, giggling he said, "are you coming, or are you going to stay there all day"? Michelle got straight up, walked over to him and took his hand. They walked out not quit sure what they were going to face. Tony kissed Michelle on the cheek, "told you" he said laughing.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony and Michelle walked towards Chappell's office, but they stopped when they saw the position Chappelle was in. Not like they had any sympathy for him. Peter held the gun steady, he pointed it still at Chappelle, and Tony cut in "can I ask why you are doing that". "I don't think that any of your business" Peter said. "You can shoot him in a minute, but I want to know what he's done"? Tony said. Michelle went to take a step further but Tony put his hand up as if to say stop. Peter pulled his gun back, and told them to sit down, and Chappelle. "It started 12 years ago after he had his first relationship with Sarah," My wife" Chappelle looked at him with complete disgust, and Chappelle then shot a glance at Michelle. "Well they got married, they were happily married for 3 years, He began to talk about ravage on the littlest of things, but it gradually got worse, until he began to take it out on her".

Meanwhile, Chloe was looking for help there was an ambulance coming but it wasn't going to calm her down, she headed towards Chappell's office, thinking who could of done that. She walked up the stairs to his office, to see Tony, Michelle, that man who looked like Peter McDonald. And Chappelle Who looked as white as a Ghost. "What's going on in here"? She asked. "Chappelle what's going on"? "Nothing Chloe just go and do what I told you to do" Chappelle said. "No" she said. "And I came to tell you Jack pleading to death and Kim well she's bad" With that she walked of. Tony stood up suddenly, "You" said pointing his finger at him, I don't need to know the rest of the story, I arresting you both". You can explain it to the police. He handcuff them both, and walked of with Michelle to find Chloe and Adam.

By this time and Ambulance had arrived, and they were taking Jack and Kim to the hospital, though he wasn't quit sure what was wrong with Jack he didn't look well. Chappelle must really be crazy to do something like that; He would here it all later.

The police arrived shortly after the ambulance did. They took Chappelle and Peter to the station. Michelle and Tony were asked into questioning as well, but they were going to go in tomorrow. At The moment everyone just wanted to go home. Michelle sat waiting for Tony to come with her. Tony always seemed to have things to do. But after 10 minutes or so, Tony walked up to his wife, "Sorry about that Michelle". You ready to go". She stood up and sighed "yeah". Tony took her hand and they walked out.

At the station, both Peter and Chappelle were getting questioned; the police were getting more and more of the story. Though it didn't really seem such a normal story so they were going to there for a while.

At the hospital Jack and Kim were not in good state, it seemed that jack had been shot in the leg, and in both of his arms. They would be in there for some time.

Tony and Michelle were on there way home. "What a day, I sorry you needed to go though that Michelle', Tony said. "Its okay Tony you couldn't do anything about that". Michelle said. They pulled up into there pathway, they got out of the car. Tony walked over to Michelle and put an arm around her. She leant her head against his shoulder.

I new with the writing the story's thing so please review!!! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6 The end

Chapter 6

Tony put his arm around her as they walked towards their front door. He opened the door and they walked. "Do you want to eat or do you just want to got to bed"?

Michelle walked towards their bedroom, "Let's go to bed I'm really tired." Michelle said.

"Yeah come on, we'll pig out tomorrow." Michelle laughed and they walked into their bedroom. They got undressed and climbed into bed. "Don't think about today Michelle, we'll sort it out tomorrow," Tony said. Michelle reply was to bury her head in Tony's chest.

Back at the station down town, they were getting nothing out of Peter and Chappelle; though they had heard them fighting. It just seemed that Peter had escaped out of a mental hospital a little later and they were arguing over the same woman who they still needed to find. Neither would say where she was.

Tony was still awake but Michelle fast asleep in his arms. He looked down at her, kissing the top of her head. 'What a day' he thought. She couldn't have had a worse one. Michelle moved again but this time to get a better grip on him. "It's okay," he said, stroking her hair.

A woman around 30 walked into C.T.U, she walked over to Chloe, "Do you Know where Chappelle is"? Chloe looked at the woman. She looked like the woman everyone was talking about. "I think he's upstairs, I'll go and look. Stay here"! She walked up to Brad's office; She knocked on the door, "Brad do you think that's Sarah McDonald? She was looking for Chappelle."

"Okay get someone to take her down to the station".

It was around 9 in the morning and Michelle was beginning to stir. She couldn't move though, she felt Tony's hand on her back, one of his legs over hers. Michelle opened her eyes to see his chest in front of her eyes and began to kiss his chest. Tony began to stir, "Hi cutie"

"How are you"? Tony said.

"I'm fine thanks, lets eat, I'm hungry" Michelle said. "Lets go then," Tony said. She climbed out of bed with Tony as he pulled her into an embrace and they walked towards the kitchen. Michelle took a seat at the table and Tony began to cook. He put two eggs in a pan, and put some bread in the toaster.

Back at the station down town Sarah McDonald walked in with Chloe because she couldn't find anyone else to go with her. "So where are they"? Sarah asked?

"They're in there". She walked into a small room were two men were handcuffed to the table.

"You told them"? she asked.

"Yeah, we told them everything."

"how long you going to be in jail for then"? she asked. "Long," they replied.

''Ha-ha, you deserve it!" With that she walked out, Chloe closely behind her.

"What did they do exactly"? Chloe asked.

Sarah turned around, "They been killing couples for the last two years. Michelle and Tony got off easy but look were Kim and Jack ended up. All because they never found the right woman, and because they were just crazy, they were in a mental hospital for 10 years after an accident".

Tony and Michelle were having an nice breakfast together, they had just been phoned and heard about the news, about Chappelle and Peter. And were glad.

**Thanks for reading my story hoped you liked it. Please review because this was my first story and I want to know what you thought of it. Please review even if you're thought it was nothing! **


End file.
